


Location

by EdnaV



Series: Slow Wedding [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beez is my hero, Friendship, Gen, Genderqueer Character, I'm soft for take-no-shit genderqueer characters, M/M, Not My Fault, Role Models, Weddings, and they should be your hero too, mia_ugly's Slow Show Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdnaV/pseuds/EdnaV
Summary: Even the Prince of Agents gets lost in memories, sometimes.And that's when their best client and best friend drops the bomb.
Relationships: Anthony J. Crowley & Beez (Slow Show), Anthony J. Crowley/Avery Fell (Slow Show), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Slow Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647445
Comments: 33
Kudos: 115
Collections: Slow Show Metaverse





	Location

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic set in the [Slow Show-verse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slowshowverse) created by mia_ugly and supported by the incredible people at the Warlock Party House Discord server.
> 
> If you've never read [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) (you should, don't let the "explicit" and the AU discourage you), here's what you need to know: formerly-fallen-from-grace Anthony J. Crowley and ostensibly-perfect Avery Fell are co-stars in the TV series Warlock. Avery hid in the closet until his love for Anthony prompted him to come out. Beez is Anthony's agent; they met in rehab at Anthony's lowest point — the first fic in this series is about that.
> 
> (Rated Mature for mentions of drug use and suicide, and for "I wouldn't use that in front of my mother" language.)

When Anthony knocks, Beez’s halfway through their daily press review. 

When an agent has managed to attract more than a dozen clients (something that’s not unheard-of after your protegé goes from “junkie trainwreck” to BAFTA-winner and half-of-a-power-couple in less than five years), they usually hire somebody to sift through the worst tabloids, the even worse social media, the sleaziest clickbaits, and the so-called respectable press (as if the British press could ever be respectable), to find any mention of the aforementioned clients, and to file everything in a neat folder.

Beez knows better.

They know that what matters isn’t just _what_ people say, it’s _how_ people say it. _The vibes,_ as they used to say back in their day. _(Back in their day: fuck, I’m old.)_

They know that being a clue in the _Daily Telegraph_ crossword _(Warlock’s Erasmus, 6 across)_ says that you’re respectable much more than any profile about your newfound clean image on _Metro_ _(Avery & Anthony talk about love, commitment, and full English breakfast)._

And they know that nobody can feel those _vibes_ for you. You have to take the plunge and wade through the gossip about the Royal Family (there’s a new corgi) and the opinion pieces about bedsharing and the concept of family in the Victorian era (people had more sex before the invention of central heating), and do it all on your own.

It’s not a bad job. 

_(Who are you trying to fool, Beez, you love it. Wouldn’t change it for the world.)_

It isn’t always an easy one, but they’re good at it. 

Sometimes they take a break, stare into their cup of tea (skimmed milk, no sugar), and try to remember — _how the fuck did you get here, Beez?_

And the answer is always the same.

_Right place, right time._

It’s a flip of a coin. 

_Head, you go to the meeting tomorrow. Tail, you go to the meeting tonight._

_Head, you jump into the river, just like Eric (both of them)._

_Tail, you’re at the Dorchester, drinking Champagne with the one and only Anthony J. Crowley._

Just luck. And hard work, of course.

 _Well, it’s not like you have a life, Beez, or anything like that._ Having a life _is what the clients do — a good part of your job is actually to make sure that they don’t have_ too much _of a life, at least under the spotlight._

Beez opens their laptop. Slow day — thank God, Satan, Someone. They’ve got time to check the fanfics on AO3: first the Warlock ones, then the RPFs.

They’re skimming an AU where Crowley’s a demon and Az is an angel (they’re having sex in the Garden of Eden, it’s not even _that_ bad), when they hear the knock. 

_Here we go,_ they think.

“Come in,” they say.

Anthony’s smile lights up the room.

“There’s something you should know.”

Beez rolls their eyes.

_“Jesus, Anthony.”_

“What?”

“Did you come all the way from _wherever it happened_ wearing that ring? Did you also post the pictures on Instagram?”

Anthony doesn’t even seem to register the question. He’s too busy _beaming_ like a schoolgirl. The absolute _cheek._

“He said — oh, Beez. He bought the cottage too. You know, the cottage where...”

Beez decides that there’s information, there’s too much information, and there’s _wherever this conversation is going._

“I don’t want to know what happened in _that cottage_ that _I_ found you. I’ve got an imagination.”

Anthony circumvents the notorious and long-standing issue of _I’d be dead without you, Beez_ by stating the obvious.

“We’re getting married.”

“Well, congratulations to you. Condolences to him. Now let me work, Crowley, I’ve got a wedding to put together.”

“Yes, Beez. And — thank you.”

Anthony’s opening the door when a voice that’s almost sweet whispers, “you deserve it, Crowley. And don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.

“Now get out, _bane of my existence.”_

Anthony leaves. Beez takes a moment to consider the situation.

_Fuck._

_It’s fine. It’s going to be fine. It’s true, he deserves it, they both do._

Another knock. 

It’s Dee. They’ve noticed the ring too — best PA in the world.

“You’re going to be the best person, right?” she asks.

_Fuck._

_It’s not going to be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, an immense thank you to Lurlur for her beta, and for convincing me to read one AU, _I know you usually don't, but trust me, this one's amazing._
> 
> The article about bedsharing is (more or less) [this one.](https://www.atlasobscura.com/articles/communal-sleeping-history-sharing-bed)
> 
> And yes, this is becoming a series. Because I'm a romantic at heart.


End file.
